I'm Not Running From Things, I'm Running Towards Them
by TheLovelyWhouffle
Summary: First Doctor Who story. High School and Beyond AU. The perils of finding and falling can be rough. How will John, The Doctor, Smith navigate his way through and come out smiling?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. If I did, Clara and The Doctor would put The Snogbox to use more often. ;)**

* * *

"David, David. Do you think I can come by after school?" The boy asked his older brother, who was walking with him to school.

"We'll see. I'll have to ask. Have fun at school John." The brother responded, smiling at his younger brother.

"Okay David. Bye."

"I'll see you later. Have a good day."

With that the two brothers separated. The older, David Smith, began towards Gallifrey University. The younger one, John Smith, was making his way to the Arcadia High School of Gallifrey. Today was an important day for both brothers. It was John's final day of his first year of high school, while David was finishing his first year of University.

John made his way to the campus, so that he could meet up with his friends Amy and Rory. (Who weren't dating yet, but soon if John could help it.) One thing about John was that he hated his name. He was the 11th John Smith in his family! So when he was younger, he made a pledge with his father and took the title Doctor. It wasn't used frequently until he met Amelia Pond and she noticed how he tried to help everyone in any way he could, just as a Doctor would.

"Oi'! Raggedy Man, hurry up will ya'!" The fiery red head, Amelia 'Amy' Pond, yelled. Behind her was Rory Williams. He had a blush on his face like usual when Amy began to yell.

With the red head demon yelling at him, The Doctor begins to sprint across the courtyard. He reached the two and exchanged quick hugs with them both.

"So are you ready for today? It is our last day and then summer. I can't wait. This summer is going to be Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed, adjusting his bowtie.

"Doctor we have been over this, don't use Chris's catchphrase and lose the bowtie." Amy responded, rolling her eyes.

"But Pond, bowties are cool!" The Doctor bit back, with Amy and Rory mimicking him. "Stop it you two. You know I'm right."

With that comment The Doctor began to dash to his homeroom. He turned back and stuck his tongue at the soon to be couple. Without watching, he smashed into another person. Twisting himself, he landed underneath said person with a loud thump.

When he hit the pavement he found a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into his. The Doctor wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't stop staring at the girl. She seemed to be just impossible to him.

"Bloody hormones." Thought the bowtie clad teenager.

With a sigh, he asked the girl "Could you please stand up?"

A quick nod of the head and she stood, brushing her uniform. She turned and began to walk away. When she made it to the door she looked back at him and smirked "Run you clever boy and remember."

With that phrase, she disappeared into the building, leaving The Doctor speechless.

_Run you clever boy. _

Where had he heard those words before? They seemed to draw him into a trance, which was broken by the school bell ringing.

Broken from his trance and sprinting to homeroom he hoped that he would not collide with another person.

* * *

"Doctor. Doctor. DOCTOR!"

With the third being a yell Amy was able to pull The Doctor from his quiet staring out the window.

"Yes Pond." Was the tired reply.

"Lunch. We're meeting Rory on the roof. Said he was bringing Craig."

"Okay."

With that he stood up and retrieved his coat and bag. Amy and The Doctor began up the stairs to meet her soon to be boyfriend.

"Are you okay Doctor? You've been quiet and still all day. Not like you." Amy questioned, concerned for her best friend.

"I'm okay. I'm always okay. I am the king of okay, Amy. Well that is a rubbish title. Don't call me that."

That brought a tiny smile to Amy's face and The Doctor went back to his quiet thoughts. The red head gave a quick sigh and opened the metal door.

"Hello Doctor."

"Hey Craig." The bowtie boy responded.

Craig Owens was one of The Doctor's closest friends. One summer, when Amy and Rory spent the summer in their hometown, The Doctor stumbled across Craig. The spent the summer together and he may have saved Craig's life and talk to Sophie smoother. Sophie is to Craig as Amy is to Rory. Craig's know her since they were three and he's head over heels. Craig's just afraid to make a move as they want different things in the long run. Sophie wants to see the world and do such much more in life. Craig wants to stay in town and live a quiet life.

"So Craig where's Sophie?" The Doctor asked with that cheshire grin on his face.

"I think she's having lunch with Jenny and Vastra." Was the reply, with Craig trying to hide a blush.

"Are you going to ask her to go with you to the fair tonight?

"As friends probably." Another blush.

"Oi'! Doctor stop teasing him." The Scottish girl snapped.

"Oh, sorry Amy. Rory I forgot to ask-"

"Don't you dare."

With that tone from Amy all three males couldn't help but back away.

"Amelia Pond. I was going to ask your boyfriend for his Jammie Dodgers. What did you think I was going to ask?" The Doctor, back to smirking, questioned.

"Well…um…shut it! Rory is not my boyfriend. Just a friend." The reaction was what The Doctor was hoping for. Rory stood up and threw the Doctor his biscuits, slamming the roof's door behind him. All the while not making any eye contact.

"Why did he huff off? Not like I said I was his girlfriend or anything." Amy muttered.

"Amy. Rory fancies you. He always has." The Doctor spoke, being curt.

"But we're Amy and Rory, best mates. And doesn't he fancy…the other team?"

"Oh you daft Scott. He doesn't. He fancies you. And he wanted to ask you to the fair. But you had to go and deflect your feelings again. This whole group is rubbish at admitting feelings." The Doctor began. "Now Amelia Pond, you are going down to find Rory, apologize and snog his brains out. And you Craig, you are going to go to Sophie, bring her to the roof and tell her how you feel. And ask her to accompany you to the fair as your date and then enjoy the clouds before lunch ends. I want these tasks done before I see you in History. Goodbye!"

With the end of his rant, the Doctor adjusted his bowtie and slammed the roof door behind him. Not moments later, a ginger and a husky male ran past him. Watching the figures turn different ways in the corridor, The Doctor gave one of his lonely smiles. With a shake of the head, he began the path to his quiet haven.

* * *

The air blowing on his face made him feel almost…free. He was not John Smith, The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm or anyone or anything else. He was just a cloud being carried by the wind. And he loved it. However, not even this nice feeling could create a total escape from his problems. He still knew that he would be alone tonight. The Doctor was happy that his friends opened their eyes. But he wouldn't go to the fair. He didn't want to bother the new couples.

If he did not plan to explore the fair, maybe he could figure out who that girl was. She was like a fragment of his old life, which had dug into the new. She said to remember, but what did he need to remember? Did she know him? Or did he know her?

He knew they shared no classed or friends really, but then The Doctor had a small number of friends. Most people scoffed at his bowties, and his childlike enthusiasm. Though once in a while a girl would enjoy it and try to ask him on a date. Just like his brothers, he always said no. He couldn't let anyone else get close to him that way. Not again. Not after her.

The Doctor gave a deep sigh and prepared to return to class. He knew when the group found him he would have to smile and laugh, and hide the pain and jealousy. But that's who he was, wasn't he? The Doctor, the one who makes people better. And he knew that meant accepting his loneliness for his loved ones.

But what he did not know was that this was wrong. And that joy was making its way across the school and into The Doctor's life and by chance, his locker.

* * *

**Okay so I guess I'll start off with this being my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I have written before for Harry Potter under a different name, but I wanted a fresh start. SO please review. I would love to get feedback. And maybe find a beta. I also am writing because I want to take my mind off of Christmas being 11 days away, and Matt leaving us. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, 11's song would not be over and whouffle would still be going strong. And Clara would have asked out The Doctor episodes ago.**

* * *

It turned out The Doctor was right. Miss Pond and Mr. Owens respectively asked their partners to tonight's fair. This meant he would not be going. The Doctor knew the couples need to go and have a date, and a double date would be an easy start. He didn't want to be a fifth wheel.

"Maybe I will go and sit on my cloud. Or help out in the shop?" The Doctor pondered as the roof door opened once again.

He was on break and didn't want to be found. The roof had seemed to be the perfect choice. But standing there was her. The brown haired girl he ran into this morning. The Doctor turned and looked at her, the spark of life gone from his eyes.

"Can I help you?" His tone was cold and bored.

She shook her head and disappeared through the door. The Doctor wanted to smash his head against a wall. That was his chance to find out who she was. He lost that chance and began to sulk his way back to class.

As he got to the door, a small note laid on the ground. Picking it up, he could tell it was from the girl. The message written was neat and looped. All it had was a location. The town's only park with a playground.

* * *

"Amy. I'm telling you that there is someone I have to meet after school."

"Doctor I know you're lying. I know that you're going to go home and sulk. That's what you usually do without us."

"You know what Amelia Pond; I'm not going to explain myself. I thought we were friends. And that implies trust. But you won't take my words so goodbye. And Craig, I know you're listening. So I wish the both of you luck and happiness for tonight." With that The Doctor jumped from his seat as the bell rang. He made his way through the group of students and out the doors. He tried to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

* * *

The path towards the park was long in The Doctor's mind. He had cleared the meeting with David and explained to him about the new couples. David tried to be sympathetic but couldn't fully do so. As The Doctor learned he had finally asked out his long time crush and love of his life, Rose Tyler, on a date and David was over the moon. John was happy for his brother and wished him luck.

The Doctor had decided to take a quick shortcut to the park. It required climbing a few fences, dodging two dogs and finding an old red fez.

"Fezzes are cool!" The Doctor exclaimed, the Egyptian hat sparking life back into the weird teenager.

Running from another dog and losing the fez caused the teen to pout the rest of the way. When he finally made it to the park, fifteen minutes later than expected, little children were running around everywhere. The Doctor debated joining in a game of football but decided against it.

He wandered through the park until he found a set of old swings.

"_Could you push me?"_

"_I want to go higher!" _

"_Shut up Chin-boy!"_

The Doctor bent over and held his head as a wave of memories smashed through.

It was when he first moved to town. His brother had brought him to the park and let him play while he went for ice cream. It was on the swings he made his first friend. But who was it? The person's identity was elusive in his memory.

The Doctor sat back up and began to rock himself back and forth with a foot. Watching the children run and play brought a sad smile to his face. He remembered the days of him, Amy and Rory sometimes Craig and Sophie also playing together. Everything from football to tag and even Doctor.

That was when no one was concerned with dating or teeny-weeny stuff. And he couldn't help but miss those days. But even at that age he had his regrets. His parents never got to meet his friends. Neither did his first friend. He was so excited to meet that friend, and now he couldn't even remember them.

As The Doctor sat deep in thought, moving back and forth, another sat in the swing next to him. The person smiled and began to swing too.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Chin-boy?" The person asked with a sad smirk on their face.

That snapped The Doctor out of his pondering. He looked at the figure and almost jumped out of the swing. "It's you. The girl I ran into this morning. The Impossible Girl!"

"Nicknames for me already. Down boy." The girl laughed out.

"Wha- No. Shut it."

The girl sat there and laughed as The Doctor's face reddened.

"Who are you? And do we know each other from somewhere?"

"You don't remember me? That hurts a little." The girl responded. "If you want to apologize you might have to treat me to some cake."

The word cake snapped a new, old memory to his mind.

"_John, I want you to go play while I get ice cream. Try and talk to those kids playing football." A younger David Smith told his brother._

_David walked away and left a seven year old John in the field. Instead of joining the game he walked to a nearby swing-set. Gently sitting, he pushed himself back and forth. The whole time never taking his eyes off the group, wishing for a friend. _

"_Do you mind if I swing?" A shy voice interrupted John's brooding._

"_Sure." Was the timid response._

"_Thank you. I'm Clara." The girl smiled, revealing a missing front tooth._

"_I'm John, nice to meet you." The boy returned the gesture. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"_

"_Well I just moved here and I tried to join but they wouldn't let me play 'cause I'm a girl and they think I have cooties." She replied embarrassed. _

"_That's not nice. And I don't think you have cooties." John responded._

"_Thank you." She smiled again. "Can you push me? I want to go higher."_

"_Sure." John answered, jumping off of his swing. He stood behind her and gave a few gentle shoves._

"_John, I want to go higher!" Clara exclaimed._

_With a little smirk John pushed the swing hard. Clara zipped high and as she was coming down, he jumped on the swing with her, knocking them both to the ground. _

_Clara shoved his shoulder for his actions and they proceeded to roll around and wrestle on the ground. After a few moments John exclaimed "I win!" Which was followed by laughter._

"_No you didn't." Clara argued back._

"_But I have you pinned down." A smirk._

"_Shut up Chin-boy!" _

"_Hey! Nothing's wrong with my chin."_

"_Keep telling yourself that." She giggled. _

"_John! Where are you?" David called out._

"_By the swings."_

_John and Clara watched as David jogged over to the two of them._

"_I forgot to ask what kind of ice cream you wanted. And who is this?" He asked, a raised eyebrow and a playful smile on his face. _

"_Clara, this is my brother David." John announced gesturing to the eleven year old. _

"_Hi." Was all she could muster._

"_Well Clara, I was about to get me and John some ice cream. Would you like some too?"_

"_Sure."_

"You're Clara! My first friend, who met my brother before anyone else." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Right you are, Chin-boy."

"Oi'! My chin is normal."

"Careful. You might poke someone's eye out."

The Doctor just crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So do you remember that nickname you gave me?" Clara asked.

"Wasn't it Soufflé Girl? Because you love them so much. That day you got chocolate soufflé ice cream. And I got the same to impress you. Then you dropped it and I gave you mine. I also owe you one don't I?" The Doctor explained, searching for memories.

"Why would you?" She asked now curious.

"Because I felt so bad about you not getting to eat your ice cream. And being the person I am, I gave you mine and promised a soufflé." The Doctor clarified.

Clara just sat there, looking at her feet and blushing. She couldn't believe he remembered all of that. She felt bad for teasing him.

"Now Clara, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" She whispered, bracing herself for what she knew what would be asked.

"Why did you not come back?"

* * *

**Authors Note: I AM SO NOT READY FOR MATT TO LEAVE YET! One of my favorite Doctor Who quotes is "Life depends on change and renewal." Which sums up Doctor Who perfectly. SO I will accept Matt's departure and hold him and his Doctor in my heart. Because you never forget your first Doctor, and he was mine. **

**Since I'm posting this on Christmas, Happy Christmas! And if you want to get me something for Christmas, I hear reviews are nice this time of year. :) Until next time, which will hopefully be before New Years. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Eleven would have stayed and had more adventures with Clara.**

* * *

"_Why didn't you come back?" _

"John. Do I have to answer?" Clara asked guilt in her eyes.

"Yes. And don't call me John. I gave up that name days after waiting for you."

"Well I guess tell you."

_John had just let Clara have his ice cream and they both lay out in the grass watching the clouds. David came up to the two of them and informed John that they had to leave. He tried to protest but David was not discussing the decision._

"_Well I guess this is goodbye Clara."_

"_Yeah, but I don't want to go." The girl responded, with tears forming in her eyes._

"_I don't wanna go either. But Granddad is waiting. How about we meet here again tomorrow?" John asked hopeful and so that Clara wouldn't cry anymore._

"_Sure."_

"You said we could meet again. But you never came back. I sat with a soufflé for you all of the next day. My Granddad and David had to come and get me to finally leave. I repeated this for days. Why did you not come?" At this point The Doctor was yelling.

"When I got home, I found out that we were moving back to Lancashire. We had only come to town for my mum to find a job. She didn't have any luck so we went back to Lancashire. And I know what you went through because the entire time I stood behind the trees and watched you sit on the swings, to scared to tell you that I was leaving. I just wanted to remember the single most wonderful day of my life. But I guess I ruined it!" Clara shouted back, tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor jumped up and pulled the girl into a tight hug. She latched onto him cried into his shoulder. He held back his own tears. He knew that they both needed this gesture. Because it was new to the two of them and it was comforting it. In The Doctor's mind, images of hugs, holding hands, smiles and even kisses flooded in the form of could have been moments and feelings. He could see himself as someone who had a best friend who became a love. Someone who felt like they had belonged. He could have been John Smith, and not a person who took a title that shaped his personality.

"Why did you come back?" The Doctor whispered softly, hoping to find some comfort from this Impossible Girl.

"My Mum got sick and it was suggested we move out here where the air was a little fresher. And it helped she was finally able to get her book published here. A small shop happened to sponsor it in a way. We moved back about a month ago and I was hoping you would remember me. When we bumped into each other today, I was so happy to see you. But it seemed like you had no idea who I was. And as a follow up question, what do you go by now?"

"I'm sorry about your Mum. I hope she gets better. And now? I'm The Doctor. Do you know the name of the shop by chance?" The Doctor questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's called The Moment of Arcadia I think. And thank you for the support. I'm sorry about your parents too." Clara replied with a sad smile and watery eyes.

"How did you know? I haven't even told my best friends yet." The Doctor searched, desperate to find out what gave away his darkest secret.

"I didn't know it when we were younger but you have the look of a person who's lost. I figured it out when I looked into a mirror when my mother was about to die in surgery. I saw the reflection of a person with these big sad eyes. And at a young age yours were so much bigger and so much sadder. Since we collided this morning I've noticed that they have only gotten worse all these years. And I know that I am one of the reasons for that and I am so sorry Doctor for everything. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me." Clara looked him in the eyes; those filled with deep sorrows but tremendous kindness too and only felt more guilt.

"Shut it Soufflé Girl. Why would I want you to leave? I finally found you after all these years. One of the deepest causes of my sadness is that I could never introduce you to my friends or family. While you and my parents can't meet, you can still meet Granddad, Amelia, Rory, Craig and Sophie and you can even meet Rose, Donna and David again. Don't you get it Clara? I'm happy for you to be back." The Doctor could help but let the tears flow from here and it was Clara's turn to hug him.

This hug was one of mutual concern for the other, as both let the years of repressed sadness and loneliness flow out. In another life they would have never been separated and would have been there to be each other's best friend. At least now they could bond again and be what each other needs. A friend and companion, a conspirator and supporter, a doctor and savoir.

"Sorry about getting your shirt wet." Clara laughed out after what felt like hours of crying.

"I got your shirt just as wet."

"Then we're even, Doctor."

"Actually, if you want… You can call me-" He whispered the next part so quietly she could hear.

"Call you what?"

With a blush he told her. "You can call me John."

"Okay John. For now, how about I call you that when we're alone."

"Thank you Clara. My Impossible Soufflé Girl." John smiled, staring at said girl.

"You're welcome and thank you. My Lonely Chin Boy." Clara smiled back, not taking her eyes off of the boy.

* * *

The two walk into the dusty shop, hands intertwined, as John calls out. "Granddad are you here? I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it John? I'm in the back, organizing the travel books." A deep, weathered voice responds.

"Remember when we first moved here, and I met that girl who was crazy about soufflés?"

"Yes."

"Well Granddad, I would like you to meet Clara Oswald." John introduced her with a face splitting grin.

"Nice to meet you sir." Clara smiled while holding out her hand.

The older man wiped his hand against his trousers and shook the girl's hand. Without showing any expression he sized her up and broke into a smile. "So dickey tie here actually found you again?"

"More like smashed into me sir." She laughed out.

"Sounds like him. He is such a clumsy giraffe. And stop with the sir. You're a friend of John's so you can call me Granddad." The old man smiled more and turned back to the rear of the shop.

"We're heading up to the roof now. See you later Granddad." John spoke quickly pulling Clara by the hand.

"Have fun you two. Just remember that I am down here. Don't get too friendly." The shop owner smirked and laughed as the two teenagers blushed scarlet.

The friends rush up the flight of stairs and found themselves at a dead end. The building had two stories. The first being the book shop and the second having John, David and Granddad's rooms. The Doctor stood in front of Clara with an excited grin on his face. He gave a small hop and pulled a metal ladder from the ceiling and gestured her to climb.

She shook her head. "After you."

"No after you." John replied.

"After you, I'm wearing a skirt. Eyes front soldier." She argued back with a cocky smirk.

"My eyes are always front." He stated as he began to climb up the ladder.

"Mine aren't." Clara still had the smirk on her face.

"Stop it Clara." John whined.

"No."

"Maybe this was a mistake." He sighed as he pushes the door opened.

"You know you enjoy this."

"I do."

Both went through the ceiling door and John pulls Clara onto the roof. She takes his hand and they walk to the edge. They stand and watch as the sun sets, enjoying each other's company. They stay silent for a few minutes and then John jumps and gives himself a spin to the small building.

"This Clara is the Tardis. Kinda like a clubhouse that Granddad let David use. Then he passed it to me and I've made it my summer home basically. I usually spend the summer up here instead of in my room. I find it more peaceful." John smiled, showing a little more of him to Clara.

He opened the door and they stepped inside. She stared at it and ran outside and around the small box. She ran back in and stared wide eyed at him.

"I know. You can say it. I've heard them all." John said with a smirk.

"It's smaller on the outside." Was all she could muster.

"Well that's new. Usually the comment is that it is bigger on the inside."

"Sounds about like something I wouldn't say."

The room was darkly lit and had a hanging item with weird circles slowly rotating. The circles could be found all around the room. There was a sofa, a small tv and bookshelf that lined the walls. Wires and other random items were scattered about. Finally in each corner were various musical instruments. The most striking was an acoustic guitar that was the deepest blue she had even seen. It was covered in the weird circles and on each fret was a different symbol that had been painted on.

"Do you play all of these instruments?" Clara asked wide eyed at the guitar.

"I mostly stick to the guitar but I know a little off each. That was my first guitar. My dad had it made for when I got to high school. The design is called Gallifrayen. It is a language that was used as a code in town during one of the wars. My family kind of adopted it and as far as I know, we are the only one who uses it. The names on the guitar are my parents and brothers. On the rotating monument it has the names of all of my friends and David's too. The wall is just words I like." John explained, getting lost in his little world.

"What are the symbols on the fret board?" Clara questioned about the weird images.

"I let all of my friends pick something and paint it on. Amy put the tie with holes, reminded her of when I proved I was The Doctor. Rory drew the sword, because I call him the lone centurion. Craig went with the fez because we share a love of hats. And I drew the bowtie. Bowties are cool." John answered smiling about the last point.

"Keep telling yourself that, Chin-boy."

"Shut it. And Clara would you mind putting a design on it? I saved the first fret for you. Like I knew we would meet once again." John confessed blushing.

"Sure, you idiot." Clara responded blushing back.

"I just remembered that since the school is having the fair tonight we might get to see some fireworks from the roof. Wanna watch?" John asked bouncing around the room like a five year old.

"Yes, John, I would love too."

Both made their way back to the roof and continuously gave each other smiles and held hands the entire time. They sat over the ledge and stared at the dark sky being lit by the multicolored explosions. The entire time glances were stole from each other and blushes appeared, and then disappeared. John knew that they just met again but he was happy sitting with Clara and wouldn't mind falling for her. At the same time, Clara was thinking the same thing. And they were both content with the way the night had turned out.

_As long as they were hand in hand, they would always be happy._

* * *

**Authors Note: So here you go, as I promised, before New Years. So what did everyone think of Time of the Doctor? I thought it was an excellent swansong and a fitting end to an era. And honestly, I cried for about three hours during and after it was over. Finally, thank you if you reviewed. Those were my best christmas presents. :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review if you can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I Don't own Doctor Who or any of the songs mentioned. If I did, well Wilf would have met 11 before he regenerated. :) **

* * *

The next month was a whirlwind for John and Clara. The Doctor had made no attempts to repair his friendship with Amelia and to an extent Rory, Craig and Sophie. He knew that the couples needed space and time to adapt, and he was more than willing to give it to them. He instead chose to spend all of his time getting reacquainted with Clara.

Most days she would come to the shop and help out in any way possible. Granddad was happy because he could leave and spend the day having tea with Wilfred Mott, the grandfather of David's closet friend Donna. They usually spent time recounting old war stories or playing with Wilfred's telescope.

It was getting to the point where Granddad couldn't go longer than five minutes without making a smug comment about the two. Even a month later, they still blushed like the first night of summer. Even David joined in on the jokes when he came around to the shop. Which was somewhat often, with either Rose or Donna joining him.

John's other brother, Chris, had decided not to come home this summer, instead finishing his work in Africa. But that was a story for another day. So many days Clara and John ran around selves and played albums when no customers came around. Most shoppers were either old people who were friends with Granddad or younger children who were bored.

On particularly slow days, John would sit behind the counter with Clara and play guitar. She loved when he played The Beatles or The Strokes. The Impossible Girl's favorite song was I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles and would faintly blush when John would make eye contact during the song. He would sing too, even though he thought he was rubbish. Clara would disagree but John wouldn't hear it.

That's one of the reasons John enjoyed Clara so much. She pushed him to try new things and get him out of his quiet shell. In the month that they had spent together, John has signed up to play in two coffee shops and with the permission of Granddad, holding an open mic night in the shop. He knows that it is weird for a bookshop to have one, but this shop is not an ordinary one. It was known for sponsoring small authors. Authors like Ellie Oswald, who wrote 101 Places To See, for her daughter Clara Oswald, based on her travels around the world.

Clara was shocked to find out it was Granddad who had become friends with her mum and provided enough money to have the book released. And John had convinced him to do it no less. Because of this Clara felt like she had another debt to him. John just seemed to come out of nowhere and do these incredible acts for her without asking for anything in return. But that made her feel worse. She left him when they were children and seemed to cause him so much grief that he rejected his own name. There was nothing she could do to make up for that in her eyes.

But John knew she felt this way and was trying to think of a gesture to disprove this. He did not care about what she did. In her position, he would have done the same thing. It might not have been the right thing to do, but it was in the past and couldn't be changed. So he would prove to her that he forgave her and that he was happy with her. He did not want an apology from her but just a companion. Because every lonely monster needed one. And he knew deep down what he was and was scared what would happen when Clara leaned the truth.

* * *

Today we find Clara and John in the shop, preparing for the open mic night. The foyer area was filled with tables and the stage was brought out. The one used for author visits and the like. John luckily had enough cables lying around the Tardis to make a functioning set. He had also brought down at least twenty different instruments, unsure of what people needed or were bring themselves.

"So are you ready for tonight John?" Clara smirked as John blushed lightly.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because you asked." John retorted.

"Sounds like I have you good and trained already." Another smirk.

"Granddad's sense of humor is already rubbing off onto you." John responded, sticking his tongue out like a child, causing Clara to do the same.

That was another wonderful part of the relationship of the two teenagers. They did the older age stuff, like go to movies and run the shop, but they still tried to make up for all the lost years and play like children. It wasn't uncommon to find them jumping on beds, playing tag in the shelves or going to the park and enjoy the swings.

"Well as this is all set up for tonight, I'm going to go home and change before the show." Clara said, jumping off the counter she had been sitting on.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Down boy. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay."

With that Clara went to John and hugged him tightly. Both knew they didn't want to split from each other but she needed to go. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. John responded with a kiss on the top of her head. This was a normal parting gesture between the two of them.

Clara turned on her heels and began out the door slightly looking back at her Chin-Boy. The entire time The Doctor watched her and couldn't help but slump his shoulders when she disappeared from his sight. After turning the sign on the shop door to _closed for lunch_, The Doctor retreated up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for this evening.

"Oh I hate you sometimes, my Impossible Girl." Was the last mutter before he found himself preparing for the evening.

* * *

John sat on the counter, waiting for his Soufflé Girl to return when the shop bell jingled and in walked Granddad, David, Rose, Donna and Wilf. The group stared at John and all shared a knowing smirk.

"Where's your little girlfriend Dickey Bow?" Granddad asked, taking a seat in his old chair behind the counter.

"Granddad she's not my girlfriend. We don't snog all over the place like certain English majors." John shot back glaring between him and his brother.

David and Rose blushed bright red and turned away as Granddad and Donna laughed.

"Nice one, Space Gandalf." Donna finally said to John, after laughing herself out of breath.

"Not you too. I told Amelia I hate those nicknames." John groaned at Donna's words.

"Speaking of Amy, she told me you aren't talking to the old crew. Any particular reason?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well in part I feel the new couples needed space and on the last day of classes Amelia said some things I did not appreciate. It's better if I give them some time to themselves. And I have Clara so it's not like I'm alone."

"Clara has been around an awful lot hasn't she? Doesn't she has a room here now?" Rose asked, looking to mess with John.

"Yeah. Granddad offered her one so didn't have to make so many trips over on days we run the shop." John muttered trying to hide his face behind his hair.

"Oi'! John what do you plan on performing?" David questioned, feeling bad for his brother.

"I'm not sure yet. I was think The Beatles or something."

"For your Clara by chance?" Granddad asked.

"She not my Clara. We're just friends okay! It doesn't matter because she doesn't like me in that way." John exploded and left the group wide eyed as he retreated up the stairs to the Tardis.

"I'll go and talk to him." David finally said, after minutes of silence.

* * *

"John are you okay?" David asked, knocking on the door.

There was no response.

"I'm coming in John."

"What do you want David?" John questioned as he sat on the small sofa.

David sat down next to his brother and began softly. "Sorry about what just went on. We were only playing around. I also want to know what you meant by it doesn't matter."

"Clara and I are just friends. I'm her best friend. She doesn't see me as a potential boyfriend. So I won't try and mess up what we have."

David couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"What so funny?" John demanded.

"It's just you sound like I did when I was younger. John I felt the same way about Rose and because I waited, I almost lost her. I don't want you to go through the same thing. I know it's scary but you need to address your feelings to Clara. It isn't fair to either of you to hold them in. And something tells me she might just say yes." David told John, feeling like a big brother in the moment.

"But if she says no, won't we break apart as friends too?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But do you want to look back years from now when Clara is dating someone not you and regret not taking the chance? I can't make you do anything but remember John, I was in the same situation you're in. It seems to be this families curse."

"Okay David. Thanks for being here. I don't know what I'd do without." John smiled and gave his brother a quick hug.

"Of course I'll be here for you, you daft giraffe. Now let's pick what you should perform. Just the two of us. Okay?" David replied, hugging his brother back.

"Sure. I want to play something I haven't preformed for anyone before. I was thinking What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club for an opening song." John said, looking at the sealing in contemplation.

"That sounds good. Something light and upbeat to start the show. Okay so what about during intermission?" David asked, nodding in agreement.

"What about that Ben Howard song Rose and Clara asked me to learn? The Wolves is its title. You know with the almost angry sounding lyrics to it."

"That sounds good. Rose will be in a good mood after that. You know how she gets when you play for her. Thank god for Clara or I might have to worry about you stealing her from me." David laughed with John at the joke.

"And I know what's last, but I am not telling you. It'll be my little secret. Is that fine with you David?" John questioned.

"Sure. As long as you know what you're doing. And come on, we should head down. I'm sure Clara will be here any minute." David winked and then ran as John jumped to tackle him. The whole time David laughed with a flustered John on his tale.

* * *

When the two made it down stairs, they found Clara who had been waiting for them. She was in a flowery red dress and boots with her hair pulled into a styled bun. John couldn't help but blush and stare at her.

"You look beautiful Clara."

"Thanks Chin-Boy." She blushed back. "You're looking handsome too."

John was in a pair of dark jeans, his usual boots, a white button down shirt, black waistcoat and a crooked black tie.

"Thank you Clara."

"Well let's just fix one thing." She said and moved over to him, straightening out his tie.

"Thanks." Was all he could mutter.

As the two engaged in conversation, the others just laughed at their behavior. At the moment, they had a pool of who would kiss who first. David, Donna and Wilf were guessing Clara while Rose thought John. Granddad was guessing that John would slip, fall and kiss her by accident.

"Well it seems like the crowd is all here so maybe we should begin." Wilf suggested and John made his way to the stage.

"Okay can I have you attention please? I'm The Doctor and I along with my friend Clara are the ones who thought that this would be a fun idea. So I'll be starting the show off and then we'll welcome anyone who wants to come up. Don't forget, the registers will be open all evening and we have snacks, drinks and deserts for sale. Thank you for your time and I'll see you all in five when we start." John exclaimed which was followed by a cheer.

He moved around the stage, picking up his guitar and began to tune it to the right key. His eyes watched the little leaf on the first fret and smiled. Clara had drawn it a week before and John was happy that his instrument was now complete.

With a deep breath John made his way to the front of the stage and looked out to the crowd. His eyes met Clara's and a wave of confidence washed over him. He was doing this for her and that gave him the nerve to perform.

Letting out that deep breath, he nodded his head and the lights dimmed for the first song….

* * *

**Authors Notes: SO I AM PROUD OF MYSELF! TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE THE NEW YEAR! I hope you like this chapter. And now two questions. Would you like to see the lyrics of the songs sung by John next chapter or not? And I'm thinking of creating a fanmix to go along with this story. Is anyone interested in that?**

**Next I want to give shout outs to VivaciousReader'sLove and Lauren for the best reviews of chapter three. I'm glad the hand holding and such was appreciated. I was trying to capture that chemistry Clara and 11 have on screen and one of the basic gestures in their relationship is the simple, physical things like the hand holding, kisses on the cheek and head and just touching in general. It the kind of thing I want to share with someone one day.**

**Finally I hope you liked the way David and John interacted. I always kinda felt like David Tennant and Matt were kinda like brothers. Like Matt out of know where calling David for advice and the like. But I'm sure that never really happened. It will always be my headcannon though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor the music presented in the chapter. If I did, The Doctor and Clara would have gone to see the Beatles. **

* * *

The Doctor sat there, sweat running down his face as he struck the songs last chord. He waited for the crowd to respond and in the few seconds he caught the eyes of Amelia Pond. She looked absolutely shocked at the performance. Before The Doctor could gesture, the crowd erupted into a cheer and Amy was removed from his sight.

With a weak smile, The Doctor stood and felt his legs wobble. Even after his performance, he was still nervous. If Amy was here, so was Rory and then Craig and Sophie too. He still was sure if he wanted to face them yet. He had been avoiding them and in his opinion, doing it well. A part of him was nervous they would like Clara or how she has changed him.

Getting off the stage, John wandered to Clara and gripped her in a tight hug. She just laughed and returned it before heading to the stage to announce the next performer. The next one was a female John knew from school, Sally something, who played a Rolling Stones song. It was upbeat and got the crowd jumping.

John watched as Clara bounced on her feet and started a crowd clap throughout the number. It brought a face splitting smile to him. To see his Impossible Girl having fun was a wonderful feeling in his heart. He wanted to move over to her and jut dance through the night. But he had to prepare for his next act and the conversation between his other friends.

The song ended and the cheering began anew. Next was a band called Torchwood. It was made up of Gwen Cooper on bass, Owen Harper on the drums, Toshiko Sato playing the keyboard and Ianto Jones who played the guitar and was the backup vocals. The lead singer of the band was Jack Harkness, who by association with David earned the nickname Captain. David and Jack were old friends from high school but Jack went to study in Cardiff while David stayed in town.

The band blared through two punk rock songs and by the end most of the females were rioting and swooning over Jack. Well some of the men were too but that's Jack effect on people. He gave a smirk towards John and then smiled at David. It wasn't hidden knowledge that Jack had a crush on the older Smith brother but had long accepted nothing would happen. Still Jack's smirk to John was one of challenge and John couldn't help but get excited over the contest between the two.

* * *

The next few acts were nothing note worthy. Most were students John went to school with. As the last song finished, Clara made her way to the stage.

"Well that was a great first half, wasn't it?" Clara asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered loudly and John smiled with the group behind the desk. The night had proven to be successful for the shop. Granddad had already sold about fifty books and the sales were still increasing.

"The show will resume after a twenty minute intermission. The first act will be The Doctor once again. Until then feel free to look around the shop or head to the little concessions. We have some desserts and drinks available." Clara informed the group.

Clara jumped off the stage and ran to the counter. John met her and pulled her into an embrace, picking her up and spinning her around. She just smiled and moved up to kiss his cheek. He blushed and turned to look out at the audience. No gingers stood out, which was a good sign.

"Are you alright John?" Clara questioned, worry on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone."

"If you're referring to Amy, she's here and wants to talk to you." Donna yelled behind a register.

"I know and I saw her but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk." John responded, slumping into a chair.

Clara sat down with John and took his hand. She squeezed it and began. "John, I know it's scary and you're still upset with her but you need to talk. Do you want to lose your friendship for good?" Clara asked softly, meeting his gaze.

"You're right of course Clara. But I don't want to come back to them to soon. The group is made of two new couples that need space to change. Do you think they've had enough?" John questioned, worry for his friends consuming his gaze.

"She's reaching out to you John. I think they're more than ready."

"Okay, Clara. I promise after the show is over I'll go and talk to them."

"Good. Now you have a song to prepare for." Clara responded with a wink.

John stood up and reluctantly let go of Clara's hand. With a smile he walked on stage and began to prepare his guitar. A quick tuning, a few strums and he was ready.

* * *

It was simple enough. Just a deep breath and begin with a simple little riff. From there it was a set of ooh's and then begin the strumming. Throughout the song, The Doctor would look into the crowd and find Amy. It was almost of the words that poured from him we're in part to her. He would then switch his gaze to Clara and find the strength to continue from her smile.

As the song slowed down and The Doctor finished the outro, the crowd was mesmerized. They could tell that The Doctor was pouring his heart and soul into the sound and at its end they remained quite. Many were afraid making a noise would ruin the song.

John stood and gave the smallest of nods. Starting from the back of the room, a wave of cheers and applause rumbled. Clara stood next to Rose and both had tears in their eyes. That scared John a little, as all crying girls did. He just smiled and step off stage letting Clara go to announce the next performance.

Which happened to Rose and David who thought it be fun to sing a Shins song. Well as they claim it is 'their' song so it was allowed to slide. The entire time you could tell that singing wasn't David's favorite things but when he would look at Rose, his smile grew and they had fun. By the ending they couldn't look away from each other and rushed off stage to the audience's amusement.

* * *

While the next few performances went on, The Doctor received a visit by the Rolling Stones girl, whose name turned out to be Sally Sparrow, and was asked to consider forming a band with her. He smile and accepted her number and decided he would think of it.

"So John, find another dame?" Rose asked, watching Sally walk away. "And a year above you. Eager aren't we?"

"Shut it Rose. I saw you crying during the song." John smirked back.

"Was not."

"You and Clara both were misty eyed." John accused.

"Well anyway, thanks for playing it. I didn't realize you had learned it." Rose said with a soft smile.

"You asked me to so I did. I listen to you. After all I'll have to sweep you off your feet when you get bored of David's Shakespeare and Rowling quotes." John responded with a wink, causing Rose to laugh.

"Not going to happen little brother." David responded, wrapping an arm around the blonde girl. "She'll never bore of my amazing skills."

"Keep telling yourself that loverboy." Rose replied with a rolling of her eyes.

* * *

The next hour past slowly for The Doctor. All he wanted to do was spend the time with Clara, but she was always off making sure everything went smoothly. He kept an eye on Amelia and the gang. They seemed content to hanging around the back, laughing and watching the acts.

Mickey Smith and his girlfriend Martha Jones, both friends of David, finished their little duet. The Doctor knew that he was up for the final song. The group at the counter all gave encouraging smiles and nods, prompting him to take the stage. He walked up to the microphone to talk to the crowd.

"Before I start I have a few things to say. Firstly I'm going to ask everyone move all the seats to the walls. If you could clear as much space as possible that would be lovely. I know you'll thank me for it." A flash of his grin. "While you do that I just want to thank Clara Oswald for all of this. She was the one who arranged it and kept it running. So a big round of applause for her."

The crowd broke into it once again and John saw his Impossible Girl blush beat red. Over from the counter, David was whistling while the girls cheered her. After a few moments the noise died down and John began to speak again.

"Now, I hope you all enjoyed the shop, and I wanted to thank Granddad Smith for allowing us to use it and help things run smoothly."

"Of course I did. Was I supposed to leave it to a clumsy giraffe in a dickey tie?" Granddad yelled back, with the usual smirk on his face.

"And finally I wanted to thank everyone who came out to play or listen. You all were and are kinda vital to the whole evening so thank you." John smiled.

"As I have said all I needed, is everyone ready for some good ole' Rock an' Roll." John yelled to the crowd. He was met with enthusiastic shouting back.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes. This is a mushy song so you might want to find someone to have fun with for it."

With that John had the lights go out except for the empty area in the center of the shop. John decided to stand for this song and played a few notes. What came out of his guitar was The Beatles' Eight Day a Week. When the upbeat sound hit the crowd, cheers of joy were made and people flooded the space dancing to their hearts content.

John saw David and Rose take the center, dancing like it was wedding. That made him smile. He also saw the Pond and Williams couple moving together too. When Rory turned his way, John gave him a wink and amused smile. Granddad and Wilf had even moved to the floor in what seemed like who could break a hip first.

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Clara standing alone watching by herself. So without stopping the music, he motioned for her to join him on stage. With a smile she did and quickly jumped into the chorus. The two of them sang for the next two minutes, hoping it would never end.

The smiles on their faces were ones of true joy, both outshining any in the store.

* * *

After the show was finished, and the crew had taken apart the stage, John and Clara found themselves on the roof for a quick break before the meeting with friends. The two were sitting on the ledge and staring at the stars, happy to be in each other's company.

"I'm guessing you learned that for me?" Clara asked with her usual smirk.

"Of course. I know it's your favorite. Did you enjoy it?" John responded, suddenly nervous.

"I loved it you daft sod. It's the sweetest things anyone has done for me." The girl blushed.

"Clara I was waiting to say this at the right time and this is as good as any." John began. "Clara Oswald, I lik-"

"Oh shut up, Chin-Boy." Clara muttered, leaning over to kiss him.

The kiss wasn't full of passion but one of gentle reminding. They both needed to know that this was happening here at the time. They broke apart and John had a goofy smile on his face.

"I think I've wanted to do that since I was little." He said, looking at the sky. Clara just laughed and scooted over to him. He move so that was arm was around her and she rested her head in his shoulder. She could hear his heart beat and smiled further. Both stayed like that for another ten minutes, neither wanting to leave the peace evening.

But all that is good must come to an end.

The couple walked down and waiting there was hell the form of a Scottish ginger.

"Doctor. We need to talk."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay so everyone asked about Amy and the gang returning. Well here they are. I just wanted Clara and John to have some alone time first. And well they got it huh? :) The three songs that John played were What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club (At the beginning of the chapter), The Wolves by Ben Howard (Half way through) and then Eight Days Day a Week by The Beatles. I would recommend listening to those three songs when reading this. I hope to have a fanmix made soon for this and I will post a link. **

**Now my next update might be a bit as I want to write a few chapters to have so I can release regularly. With school, I'm thinking maybe late January or early February for my next update. Sorry if that seems long. **

**Anyway as always, please review as I love input on how I'm doing. :) **


End file.
